littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
RyuseiRanger20
is the 20th episode of Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger and is the 69th episode of the Gladiator Series franchise overall. Summary Gothic, now known in male form as the Dark RyuseiRanger, battles and quickly disposes of Ryusei Muse as the boys try and save the King and Queen in hope to bring forth of two new Gladiators. If they can't help her to fight against him, the power of her aura would consume him completely. Synopsis Determined to save the King and Queen from Dark RyuseiRanger before the aura consume him, Tsubaki fight against the powered up Gothic, who fights back with his own Saint Cards. Scarve taunts Odysseus, telling how he took a chance to bring the blissful into the future to steal the Epic Holy Tablet and bring the Harmony of Grief, turning everyone's dream into despair in order to awakening Trivia. Despite the overwhelming odds, Tsubaki judges from Gothic's violin playing that there is still hope left, combining Tsubaki's power with RyuseiRangers' help to change Dark RyuseiRanger back to normal. Enraged for breaking his Gladiator form, Gothic transforms into gigantic demon monster and attempt to destroy everyone in his hidden base, but MetaStar Robots briefly blocks the attacks, allowing them to combined into RyuseiOh. Gothic capture it with the black vines, taunting Tsubaki on how her desire to become the songwriter and known that her aura is unimproved that can put the universe in dangers. Agreed for Tsubaki's help, RyuseiOh defeats Gothic, but he barely survived from death with partly damaged body. Blackgate and Thrash are very disappointed that Gothic is knocked out and Thrash convinces him to go as they begin to feel the tremors of the building from Scarve's anger. As Scarve attacks in anger, the RyuseiRangers and the others escapes back to the real world while Blackgate and Thrash takes Gothic back to the base to fix him. Unconscious, everyone lays on the beach as the sun sets. Tsubaki awakens for a moment once more and wondering what happen to Gothic anyway. It is he survived or not? As everyone gets up to check her situation up and heads back to the school, the two unknown RyuseiRangers watch them off from the top. King and Queen saw them and, Penelope glad them to be arrived as the sixth Gladiators: RyuseiLunarious! Major Events *The following attacks are used for the first time: **Ribbon Chiming Circle **Hiryu Engeki Hou **Diamond Splash Kick **Mosaic Rhythm Spin **Ageha Senkai Kyaku **Clockwork Great Upper **Blossom Sakura Scramble **Ryusei Bakuretsu Rokubusei Ken *Gothic is partly destroyed by RyuseiRangers' new group attack, but was saved by Scarve and retreated. *Queen Penelope is freed and is allowed to contect with her new Gladiators, the RyuseiLunarious. *Gothic's hidden base is destroyed by RyuseiOh. *The RyuseiLunarious makes their cameo appreance in the end of episode. Character Appearances Characters in italic are only seen briefly and have yet to make a proper appearance. RyuseiRangers *'Tsubaki Hiragi / Ryusei Muse' *Daisuke Akashiro / Ryusei Red *Izumi Aoshima / Ryusei Blue *Nagisa Izayoi / Ryusei Yellow *Ray Harukawa / Ryusei Violet *Chris Kurowaki / Ryusei Black *Jun Akisato / Ryusei Green RyuseiLunarious *''Ryusei Sol'' (cameo) *''Ryusei Luna'' (cameo) Allies *Telemachus *Eurycleia *Eros / Eisuke Aigasaki *Inferno / Ryukichi Hattori *Ocean / Toshito Umimaki *Thundar / Raiki Kimura *Fauna / Fumiya Chimaki *Time / Alan Tokinomiya *Fleur / Dan Hanamiki Villains *Gothic *Blackgate *Thrash *Maester Scarve *DroneCore Secondary Characters *King Odysseus *Queen Penelope Trivia *'Saint Cards debuted': None **'Disguise Coord used': None *This is the first episode to not have an insert song-of-the-weak. *Maester Scarve tries to stop the RyuseiRangers from escaping is much like Doki Doki! Pretty Cure and Go! Princess Pretty Cure's counterpart episode, much like how the Selfish King tries to stop the Doki Doki! Cures from escaping the Trump Kingdom and Dyspear tries to stop the Princess Cures from escaping the Hope Kingdom. Category:Episodes Category:Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger Category:Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger episodes Category:Studio Cygnus Category:Gonzo Category:Fan Anime